My Real Pokemon Journey
by Moon Fighter1
Summary: I'm bad at summary's. so please read it.
1. Default Chapter

My real pokemon journey  
  
By: Moon Fighter  
  
Okay here's the deal, one minute I am in my house with my Gameboy…The next I end up in a pickle with my favorite Pokemon pal's. All right enough with the spoiler give away. Here's how it started…  
  
The light shown in on Dominique's face as she looked at what had woken her up from a nice dream. She had dreamed of becoming the world's top Pokemon Master since she first discovered the world of the 'Pocket Monster's' from Japan. Dominique's light brown eye's looked at the wad of fur at the end of her bed looking at her with light green eyes.  
  
"Mimi", she sighed as she looked at her cat. 'Why me?' Dominique thought as she watched the cat lazily come up to her. Dominique got up and started for the living room.  
  
'Oh No!' she thought as she remembered that today was the last episode of the pokemon series.  
  
'Aw man!' she thought as she ran into the nearest room with a television set. Dominique just turned it on when the television said, "And that's it for our hero's Ash, Misty, and Brock in the exciting conclusion of Pokemon!"  
  
"No!" screamed Dominique as she banged her fist into the soft bed. "I saw all the episode's and have all the merchandise…It's just not fair!"  
  
Just then she heard a strange telekinetic voice calling her name.  
  
"I must be hearing thing's. I could have sworn I heard a voice calling for me, Ahhhh!!!!" screamed Dominique as she was engulfed by light.  
  
She was swiftly changing into something but she didn't know what.  
  
'What's happening to me?' she thought as she saw changes happen to her body. She grew much taller and skinny. She then felt her figure shape into another figure, a really good figure. Her bust was larger and her new body was filled in the right areas that males couldn't resist. Dominique opened her now turned psychic dark purple eyes, and saw her new form and gasped. She looked like a Mewtwo, except she had a female body and looked like a white gem. She looked at her hands which were like Mewtwo's, and then started to feel her head…It was shaped like Mewtwo's except she had long flowing, silky, light purple hair that matched her eye's. She also noticed that she was a cartoon!  
  
Dominique then saw Pallet Town and then a legendary Mew.  
  
Who are you? Asked the Mew as his bell like voice echoed in fine tune.  
  
My name is Dominique. I am a Pokemon trainer, or I was until I was taken away replied Dominique as she scanned the plain.  
  
I see said the Mew as he came towards her in a shy manor.  
  
'What's he up to?' thought Dominique to herself as she stared at the Mew in awe.  
  
Mew then turned away from her blushing as he noticed her female figure.  
  
'She look's like Mewtwo, my, so-called 'son' and yet she is female. Is she the one we have been waiting for?' he questioned as he stared at her in confusion and interest. 'I will have to take her to Mewtwo so that he may decide what to do with her', he thought as he watched her closely.  
  
She was and inch smaller than Mewtwo, but what she lacked in size she made up in figure.  
  
Dominique? Asked the male Mew as he flew up to her, she was scared of heights and he knew it. Would you like to meet Mewtwo? He is very nice now he said hoping that she would say yes.  
  
Dominique looked at the little Mew and flinched. Did you just say Mewtwo? As in 'I am the world's most strongest Pokemon and no one can stop me' Mewtwo? Then no way! Said Dominique as she flew away slowly in another direction.  
  
She was then stopped as Mew came up to her in a hurry. You can't leave!!! Not yet anyway, not until Mewtwo or I have given you permission. So please, come with me Mew said as he held his tiny Mew hand out to her in friendship.  
  
Dominique looked at Mew and hesitated a bit. 'Do I dare go with Mew to my favorite Pokemon that I only dreamed of meeting in my lifetime? Heck Yeah!!!' she thought as she took the tiny pink paw. Mew then teleported to Mewtwo with Dominique and hoped that he was in a listening mood.  
  
When they reached their destination, Mew then let go of Dominique's hand and said, I must speak to Mewtwo first, then if he is in a good mood and if I call you, you must come with no excuses.  
  
Dominique nodded and watched as Mew flew into the cave where Mewtwo was.  
  
Mewtwo! Where are you?! I have a surprise for you! Shouted Mew as he looked in the dark cave. He could hear water dripping onto the cave floor and a faint rustling coming from his left.  
  
So Mew, we meet again. What is this about a surprise? I hate surprises! Said an angry Mewtwo as he made a psychic ball in his paw's.  
  
Mew looked at him and smiled. It is waiting for me or for you to go and get it. Would you except my gift? Asked Mew as he floated near the ceiling laughing at Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo stared at the little pink cat and sighed as he made the psychic ball disappear.  
  
Very well said Mewtwo as he watched Mew looking at him in amusement call your gift. But I warn you, it had better be good he threatened as Mew called to his gift to come in.  
  
Mewtwo watched as a figure walked into the cave shyly and carefully. Mew giggled when Mewtwo stared at the female. Dominique watched Mewtwo get up and walk right up to her. She backed away slowly and carefully as to not damage anything. Mewtwo watched as Dominique backed up in horror at the sight of him. He sighed; this was not going to be easy.  
  
I won't hurt you miss said Mewtwo as he reached his paw's to her. She only looked at him in fear and turned around. Just then Mew came and used a disable attack on her, making escape slim.  
  
Please don't hurt me Dominique whimpered as Mewtwo looked at her in confusion. Just then she learned an attack and said Teleport! . In an instant Dominique disappeared in a blinding white light.  
  
Where…Where is she Mew?! Yelled Mewtwo in outrage as if his favorite toy was stolen.  
  
I don't know Mewtwo. She must have heard of your bad deed's joked Mew as he watched Mewtwo look at the ocean.  
  
We must find her. She is what Giovanni can use against me said Mewtwo as he looked at Mew seriously. Mewtwo then thought of the female and asked himself, 'Is she what we have been waiting for?'.  
  
Dominique didn't know why, but she felt as if she had died and had gone to heaven. As she got up from the warm bed she was in. The room was dark, only the white light on her body showed that she was alive.  
  
"So, your awake my dear", said a deep voice in the shadow's. Dominique used her new psychic powers on the voice and asked a question to him.  
  
Who are you? Are you going to give me to Mewtwo? Dominique asked fearfully as she got up off the bed and fell into strong arms.  
  
"No", said the voice gently as he put her back on the bed.  
  
You aren't? Asked Dominique hopefully as she stared in the shadows in doubt.  
  
"No, of course not", said the voice again. Dominique knew who it was and was scared all over again.  
  
Are you sure…? Giovanni leader of Team Rocket? asked Dominique coldly as she glared at him. Giovanni came out of the shadows and smiled evilly.  
  
Dominique glared at him in anger and then said Teleport. She was then surrounded by the bright white light again, but this time she made sure to make it to Mewtwo's place and talk to him. When she arrived however, Mewtwo was nowhere to be found just like Mew. Dominique sighed and laid down on the damp floor not caring if it was wet. When she opened her eyes, she found herself on a nice warm bed. And there next to the bed was Mewtwo.  
  
'Aw how cute!', thought Dominique as she watched Mewtwo sleep. 'I guess he was watching all night', Dominique thought as she got out of the bed. She then used her psychic powers to lift him out of the chair and into his bed. Dominique then left the room quietly and stalked downstairs where she meets Mew. Mew was eating an apple, and when he saw Dominique his apple went down forcefully. Mew gagged on the apple when Dominique walked in with her slim curved body.  
  
Uh…Good morning? Asked Mew as he came near her.  
  
Yeah! It's great, isn't it? Asked Dominique as she streched out her body. Mew looked as if Christmas had come early. Just then Dominique grabbed an apple from the tree and polished it up to a nice shine.  
  
What are you going to do with that apple? Asked Mew as Dominique went up to Mewtwo's room.  
  
I am getting it ready for Mewtwo to eat It Replied Dominique as she entered Mewtwo's room. Mewtwo was still sleeping when she entered.  
  
Mewtwo Said Dominique as she shook his shoulder. Mewtwo didn't respond. Dominique then had an idea. She sat the apple on a desk made of wood, and sat on the chair next to the bed. Dominique cleared her voice and said, in a perfect Giovanni voice, Mewtwo, wake up! The world is ready for you to grace it with your presence my slave! .  
  
Mewtwo snapped awake and got a psychic blast ready and shot it at a moving body.  
  
Giovanni! Come on out you coward! Yelled Mewtwo as he looked around the room. All Mewtwo found was an apple in his face. Mewtwo looked at Dominique as she gave the apple angrily at him.  
  
Hi! How are you doing? I am fine thank you. Did you sleep well? Oh yeah I slept well. What are you doing? Oh nothing, except giving Mewtwo something to eat! Shouted Dominique as she forced the apple into Mewtwo's paw. Mewtwo looked confused as he watched Dominique storm out of the room with a psychic burn on her side. When Mewtwo finally figured it out, he came down to say he was sorry. He only found Mew sleeping on a warm rock outside.  
  
Mew, where is Dominique? Asked Mewtwo as he circled the area. Mew just laid on the rock and didn't reply. Mewtwo got angry and waited for his reply. Mew just opened one beautiful blue eye at Mewtwo, and then closed it back up again. Mewtwo was about to kill Mew when he 'heard' Dominique's voice.  
  
There. How's that? All better? . Mewtwo walked over to the bushes where he had 'heard' the voice come from. There by the lake was Dominique with a baby Cyndaquill. Cyndaquill is a fire-type Pokemon that most beginner trainer's pick. Dominique used her paw to softly pet the baby. The baby Cyndaquill squealed out in joy and kissed her face. Mewtwo then felt an emotion unlike any other he had felt before, he felt jealous. Dominique then looked at the baby and cooed at it.  
  
You're a big boy now aren't ya? Said Dominique as she tickled the baby's tummy.  
  
The baby Cyndaquill laughed out loud and gave a great big "Cynda! (Mommy!)". Dominique smiled at the comment, but then looked sad.  
  
No. I am not your mother little one. But I will try and help you find her if you like Said Dominique as she smiled warmly at the baby. Suddenly, Mewtwo came in on the two and held Dominique's shoulders, gently. Dominique first tensed at the contact, which made the baby growl at Mewtwo, but after a while she relaxed.  
  
I am sorry to have interrupted this wonderful moment of yours Dominique. But, I just wanted to say I am sorry for the psychic burn on your side said Mewtwo as he looked at the baby Cyndaquill evilly. Dominique forgave Mewtwo and gave him a hug, which surprised him.  
  
Don't get any ideas you bad cat She growled as she let go of Mewtwo.  
  
I didn't get any ideas…except that when you hugged me it felt great. Especially since you thought of this moment when we--- said Mewtwo slyly but was cutt-off by a glare from Dominique.  
  
Whatever pervert She said as she craddled the baby Cyndaquill. The baby looked at Dominique then at Mewtwo, then at Dominique again.  
  
"Cynda! Quill, cynda quill quill cynda…Quill! ( Daddy! Mommy guess who's here…Daddy!)", shouted the little Cyndaquill. Mewtwo looked at the baby then at Dominique, Dominique shook her head at the little baby.  
  
I see no resemblance to us…do you Mewtwo? asked Dominique as she smiled at the baby. Mewtwo looked at Dominique and shook his head.  
  
Not that I can see Dominique he said as he too looked at the baby. Rain started to fall and the baby screamed in pain. Quickly, the couple found a cave and teleported to it in a hurry. Mewtwo was soaked and so was Dominique, and to make matter's worse the cave was small and in the back of it, it had only one tunnel big enough for the baby to crawl through. The baby left the two alone and explored the cave. Dominique was smashed right next to Mewtwo her head on his chest and body pressed in a uncomfortable position. Mewtwo wasn't happy either, he was pressed against her with his hands on her body trying to move her…or trying to hug her ;).  
  
Hey! yelled Dominique as she glared at Mewtwo.  
  
What?! snapped Mewtwo as he looked into her eyes and then looked away.  
  
Watch where you put the paws, okay? One was going south of the border!Dominique said as she glared at him again. Mewtwo looked at her evilly and smiled slyly as he 'accidentaly' moved his hand further down. Dominique felt him do this and got really angry. But then she got an idea, she moved her hand over to the wall and 'slipped', falling almost on top of him.  
  
Sorry! sorry, sorry, sorry! Mewtwo look out! she cried as she pretended to see something. 'Please look away. please, please', she thought as Mewtwo looked at where she was staring. His hand stopped moving, Dominique quickly smiled and slapped him in the face. Mewtwo yelled in pain and stared at her angrly.  
  
What was that for?! said Mewtwo as he rubbed his cheek. Dominique looked at Mewtwo innocently and said  
  
I thought I saw a bug…It was really big. Mewtwo glared at her for a few moments as the rain let up.  
  
Okay, let's get out of here! yelled Dominique as she flew out of the cave. The baby Cyndaquill followed his 'mommy' and looked over at his 'daddy'.  
  
Mewtwo glared at the baby and sighed, You are going to ruin things…You know that little one? asked Mewtwo as he picked up the infant. The baby just smiled at Mewtwo and cooed.  
  
Four months later…  
  
It had been four months since Dominique fell into the Pokemon world and had turned into a female Mewtwo. Dominque was relaxing in a cave she found and called it home. She had a home, some friends, and she was away from Mewtwo. Life was going her way.  
  
Life is sweet said Dominique as she looked at the island she lived in. It was a few good miles away from New Island where Mewtwo was created. Dominique made a picnic lunch of fruit and stayed in the palm tree's shade. She then stared at the clouds and saw a white/pink Pokemon with a purple/white Pokemon heading for her island.  
  
And it just went down hill sighed Dominique as she saw Mew and Mewtwo coming.  
  
Typlosion! yelled Dominique as she saw her male Typlosion coming from the distance. Dominique had raised the baby Cyndaquill into an adult Typlosion. Dominique looked at Typlosion in a trance. When Typlosion came, he stopped infront of his 'Mother' and bellowed loudly to warn any creature not to mess with his 'Mom'.  
  
"Ty plosion. Typlosion ty ty plo sion? (I am here Misstress. What is it you desire?)", asked Typlosion as he looked at Dominique lovingly. Dominique smiled as she looked at her Typlosion.  
  
Mewtwo and Mew are coming. I wish for you to tell them I am not here. Tell them to leave, then come to me in my cave Typlosion said Dominique as she looked at Typlosion. "Typlosion (Yes Misstress)", said Typlosion as Dominique teleported to her cave. Typlosion found Mewtwo and Mew on the sandy beach and was a little nervous. Mewtwo saw Typlosion and smiled as he came out of his hiding place.  
  
Is that the little Cyndaquill Dominique found and had trouble with? It can't be, your to big stated Mewtwo as he came over to Typlosion in a hurry.  
  
Cyndaquill? asked Mew as he flew over to Typlosion in a happy manner.  
  
"Ty plosion plo sion typlosion. Ty ty typlosion (You are not welcomed here Mewtwo and Mew. Dominique is not here)", said Typlosion as he began to leave.  
  
You don't understand said Mewtwo quietly as he became level with Typlosion.  
  
We must see Dominique or all Pokemon will be doomed said Mew gently as he watched Typlosion wince at his remark. Typlosion looked at Mewtwo and Mew and then looked at a cliff not to far away and then looked back at them.  
  
"Typlosion ty plosion. Ty ty plosion? (Dominique is waiting in the caves for me. But you didn't hear it from me, got that?)", said Typlosion as he went into the forest. Mewtwo nodded after him, then he and Mew went to Dominique's cave's. Dominique was sitting in an old chair and was reading a book. Suddenly, Dominique shutted the book with a 'thump' and without turning talked to Mewtwo and Mew as they arrived.  
  
Your about one month late you guy's. Giovanni has already begun the search for me. He has also put a price on my Typlosion's head. But since you're here, and late, I suppose I can forgive you said Dominique as she then turned towards her 'guests'.  
  
How did you know it was us and not your Typlosion? Which I must admit is very impressive by the way said Mewtwo as he smiled at Dominique warmly. Dominique scowled at Mewtwo then at Mew.  
  
I won't do it. I will not do whatever you have planned Mewtwo! yelled Dominique as she looked at Mew. Mew! You have as much power as I do, then Mewtwo has in one finger. And you both come to me, why? asked Dominique as Mew looked nervous.  
  
Mew just sat on the cave floor and looked at Dominique saying The Legendary Pokemon has called Mewtwo and I. You are to come as well seeing that you are a rare one of a kind Pokemon like Mewtwo and I. Lugia, Ho-oh, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Entei, Suicine, Raikou, and Celibi are going to arrive on the Rainbow Cloud. It seems there is a rumor going on about you and Mewtwo. But the rumor was that the female Mewtwo's name is Mewthree. The legendary Pokemon are gathering for a meeting on weather or not to stop this legend from happening…Or to let it play it's part said Mew as he hovered on the ground. Mewtwo looked grave and could tell Dominique was not going to do it.  
  
Mew, I have three words' I want to share with you. You listening? for. get. it. Got it? Good! Yelled Dominique as she went to the mouth of her cave looking at the scenery.  
  
Dominique, quit being selfish! Yelled Mewtwo as he hovered over to her.  
  
Mewtwo is right Dominique. You must not act selfish, there is more at stake here than what meets the eye Said Mew as he approached her as well. Dominique stared good and long at the two.  
  
'I want to help, but why does it have to be me? I am just a girl with no past, present, or future. Why not Ash Ketchum?', thought Dominique as she thought of the question's. Dominique looked at Mew and sighed in defeat as Mewtwo watched amazed. If I come, and I mean if, will I become human again? Can I go home to my family? Can I find my destiny? Said Dominique as she watched Mew then Mewtwo.  
  
She then looked slyly at Mewtwo and added And can I capture the great one of a kind Mewtwo? Can I use you as a starting Pokemon? . Mewtwo smiled at Dominique as she said this and nodded. Mew giggled a little and smiled also. After what seemed an eternity, Dominique, Mewtwo, and Mew teleported to the Rainbow Cloud.  
  
'I hope I know what I am doing', thought Dominique as they left.  
  
The Rainbow Cloud  
  
When they arrived at the Rainbow Cloud, Dominique gasped at the beauty of it. Her purple eyes traveled to the sky which were filled with twinkling star's, the air was pure and sweet, the cloud, as the ground, held her weight as if she was a feather and was soft and colorful to live up it's name.  
  
This is the Rainbow Cloud? Asked Dominique as she looked at Mew, who giggled at her face of surprise.  
  
Mew looked at Mewtwo, who smiled secretly at Mew and nodded at him, and did a dramatic pose in front of her and said Welcome to the dazzling Rainbow Cloud. Where the legendary Pokemon come and hang out .  
  
Dominique watched at Mew and Mewtwo floated over to a large Greek temple looking structure made out of clouds. Mewtwo watched Dominique in amusement as she hovered where she was and stared at her surrounding's. Just then Lugia appeared and scared her.  
  
I am sorry to scare you miss. Please except my apology Said Lugia as he bowed like a gentleman with one wing spread out in full length and his other wing over his chest. Dominique didn't know what to do and thought of what a lady would do. She then bowed like in the movie Anastasia. Lugia watched her and smiled. Mewtwo came over to where Dominique was and nodded in Lugia's direction respectfully. Mew then came and giggled as Dominique turned scarlet red.  
  
Mewtwo! Mew! Who is this beauty in front of me? Is she with you? Are you related or are you mat-- started Lugia but was cut off by Dominique.  
  
My name is Dominique and no we are not related. Well, let's go the council must have started minutes ago.  
  
Lugia smiled at Mewtwo as Dominique flew in a blue light towards the building. Soon when she arrived she saw all the legendary Pokemon. Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos sat on the other side of the table, across from the three legendary dogs, Suicine, Entei, and Raikou. Celibi watched from a perch in the rafter's, and Ho-oh sat on a fire perch. Lugia, Mewtwo, and Mew glided in and Lugia sat on a water perch while Dominique, Mewtwo, and Mew sat in purple psychic chairs.  
  
Welcome Legendary Pokemon. I, Lugia, the water guardian, am here to give you all grave news. Last night, my jewel of Wisdom was stolen from it's watery depths and is in a mortal's hand's now as we speak. Without my Jewel, I am no longer the water guardian and is nothing more than am illusion. I now ask if anything was missing from any of your treasures. Speak so that I may help and piece the puzzle together said Lugia as a wave of wing's and paws appeared. Zapdos then spoke, his voice filled with anger, Zapdos spoke in telepathy since I was new and didn't understand all of the languages.  
  
My Lightening Jewel was stolen last also. I am the same as you said Zapdos as he looked around at the other Pokemon challenging.  
  
My Ice Jewel was also stolen! Shouted Articuno as he looked at all of the Pokemon.  
  
My Fire Jewel is also missing! Shouted Moltres.  
  
The legendary dogs shook their heads and explained that their Talismans were stolen.  
  
My Ice/Water Talisman is gone Said Suicine as his gentle voice floated over Dominique warmly.  
  
My Fire Talisman is gone also Said Entei.  
  
My Lightening Talisman as well Said Raikou as he stared at Mew and Mewtwo. Celibi looked at Mew and then at Ho-oh.  
  
Our magical Armor is gone along with our powers. The Armor of Fire, Psychic, and an unknown on my part are gone. We are doomed said Celibi as he looked at Dominique with tears. Dominique stared blankly at Mewtwo and waited for his complaint. Lugia saw this and perked up  
  
At least Mewtwo still has his Psychic Jewel. Don't you Mewtwo? Asked Lugia as he looked at Mewtwo. Mewtwo looked at the Legendary Pokemon in shame and mumbled something that he was asked to repeat.  
  
I have not the Psychic Jewel. It too was taken from me said Mewtwo as he looked away from shame. All of a sudden Dominique heard a cry for help in the back of her mind.  
  
I still have my Jewel Lugia! Shouted Dominique as she floated up high in hope. Mewtwo looked at Dominique and smiled when she said this. So did the others.  
  
You…You still have yours Dominique? Why are you here then?! You must get to your home and protect it?! Shouted Lugia as he came over to her and pushed her gently with his wing to go away.  
  
You don't understand! Shouted Dominique as she stopped Lugia with a psychic attack. It is here with me this very moment…In my heart Said Dominique as she put a paw over where her heart was and then made a popping sound. There in her paws was a huge purple ruby shaped like a heart. It glowed an eerie purple as she picked it up. The Legendary Pokemon came over to her and smiled at her.  
  
You weren't kidding! You had it in your heart! Shouted Articuno as he came over and stared at her with red eyes. Dominique then had an idea.  
  
Lugia, can I become human? She asked as she got a golden chain and hung it on her head. Lugia stared at her long and answered by nodding his head yes. Then I will become a pokemon trainer and become human then to keep the Jewel safe. Because if he has my Jewel it's game over and I don't like losing to a thief said Dominique as Mew smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Mewtwo looked pale and stared at her as if she had gone mad. It was then made clear to make Dominique human, again, and to be her Pokemon when she came to get them. All of the legendary Pokemon smiled and agreed to let her catch them, though the legendary dogs looked a bit uneasy. Dominique saw this and explained quickly that it didn't mean they would have to do it. But after what seemed forever all of the Legendary Pokemon agreed to help Dominique be the very best and to do whatever she told them to do, including Mewtwo.  
  
  
  
The journey begins…  
  
Dominique called Typlosion to come and see her human form. She had a to die for body, long wavy purple hair, dark purple eyes, fair white skin, and rose red lips. Dominique wore blue jean short's, with a white shirt, a nice blue jacket, a league hat like Ash, and blue and white sneakers to boot. Dominique had pokegear, a purple and black backpack with all of the standard stuff made for camping, and a lot of Master Balls. Dominique watched as her Typlosion came up and smiled at her. Mewtwo had came early to see the results that Mew said where to funny to pass up. Mewtwo just looked at her and gave her some rules to follow for when they meet.  
  
I will re-live the battle on New Island and will take you back into time with me. I will not erase the Legendary Pokemon's mind, but I must make an exception with Mew and myself. You will have started with a Charmander, which becomes a very powerful Charizard. You will be able to beat mine in a battle. I wish you the best of luck. You will have all eight badges and pokemon except with the legendary ones, after that you will join Ash on his journey. You are already a Pokemon Master, but you must not tell him that. You may become your Pokemon self when you battle me…Though I will not be responsible for my actions Said Mewtwo as he looked at Dominique with satisfactory. Are there any questions? Asked Mewtwo as he came over to Dominique who looked at him. Dominique then looked thoughtful and smiled as she gave Mewtwo a hug.  
  
Mewtwo smiled and hugged back. Dominique then asked, in her normal voice, "Will I be able to capture you Mewtwo?" .  
  
Mewtwo pulled away and smiled at her Yes Said Mewtwo softly as he hugged her again. Dominique cried, her dream was coming true to be a real Pokemon Master. When they parted Dominique gave Mewtwo a quick kiss on the cheek. Mewtwo looked at Dominique in confusion but didn't ask what it was for. They soon traveled back into the past.  
  
Into the past…  
  
Dominique helped Brock set the table, gazing out into the ocean. Dominique sighed as she saw Brock look at her out of the corner of her eye with a dreamy look in his eyes. 'I remember everything since I was transported here. I met Ash in Pallet town after I beat his rival Gary Oak. Became friends with Pikachu and Togepi. And is now the love of Brocks life. Mewtwo…I miss you', thought Dominique as she watched the waves break against the rocks. Finally, the pirate kid showed up just like in the movie. Dominique watched as her Charizard, named Chazy in memory of her friend Holly, killed his Machamp dead center. She turned up her head just to see a Fearow fly lazily.  
  
'Mewtwo', thought Dominique as she let out Typlosion, who loved her very much. Dominique smiled and gave Typlosion a hug for comfort. When all of a sudden, a Dragonite appeared and blew a great blast of wind sending Dominique on top of Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu looked at Dominique and said, "Chu" in concern. Dominique smiled and nodded telling Pikachu she was all right and recalled Typlosion. The Message was that in the movie except when Dominique approached the crowd the Dragonite gave her a letter with very neat handwriting. Dominique stepped away from the group and read the letter to herself.  
  
Dear Pokemon Trainer,  
  
I, the world's greatest pokemon trainer, wish for you to come to me this afternoon. You will be the only one to have made it on the ferry. The other Trainer's will have to go by their Pokemon. I will await your arrival and will talk with you personally. After you get this message you will come. You have no options like the others. You will come to me.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The world's greatest Pokemon Trainer  
  
Dominique looked out into the ocean after finishing her letter from Mewtwo.  
  
'Why will I only make it to the ferry? I should tell Ash and Co. about this', thought Dominique as she neared the group. Just like in the Movie, the Dragonite speed of and left in a great hurry. Dominique was about to talk when she felt herself got transported to the docks.  
  
"Wha--", started Dominique before she got pushed by Officer Jenny. She was on the boat alone; with no Ash, Misty, or love sick Brock to bug her. When she made it to New Island the girl in the card that was given to Ash was there, waiting for her.  
  
"Welcome to New Island", said the woman as she stared off into space. "My Master will speak to you in a few moments when the other Trainers arrive. Dominique waited and sure enough. Neesha, Cory, and Fergus came in followed by Ash and Co. with sour looks in her direction.  
  
"Dominique!", yelled Ash as he stared at her in confusion.  
  
"How did you get here so fast?!", shouted Misty as she held Togepi. Dominique sighed and drank her warm cocoa in thought. Like in the Movie they let their pokemon out of their Poke balls and talked, until woman started babbling about what her 'Master' said and about how great he was and about meeting him.  
  
'Come on out Mewtwo', thought Dominique as she moved in her seat impatiently while the woman continued. Then suddenly the room grew dark just like in the Movie. A blue light came from up above making the Pokemon tense for battle. Dominique drank her drink heavily and smiled as Mewtwo came down, looking for a challenge.  
  
'Finally, you come', thought Dominique as she looked bored out of her mind at the Pokemon. The woman talked long about her 'Master' and about his 'wonderful personality'.  
  
'Where were you when he blew up the lab?', thought Dominique bitterly as she clapped her hands interrupting the girl. Everyone, Pokemon and Humans, looked at her funny.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry to have interrupted your speech little girl but you keep saying what a wonderful 'Master' you got when all we see is a Pokemon in front of us. I don't know about you all, but I came here to battle the best of the best. Not to listen to some girls story about her 'Master'. What do you all say?" asked Dominique as she gave the woman a challenging look.  
  
The woman continued what seemed forever just like in the movie and finally said, "Mewtwo". Then that's when all heck broke loose. Fergus argued that a Pokemon couldn't be a pokemon trainer, let alone a Master. Mewtwo used his psychic ability to talk through Nurse Joy, the woman who had been helping her. Just as soon as everybody knew he was psychic, Fergus was then, lifted into the air by Mewtwo. Mewtwo flung his paw effortlessly as if he was swatting a fly. Dominique watched as Cory hit the water where his Pokemon was with a huge splash.  
  
Child's play said Mewtwo as he then lifted up his paw again and said behind Nurse Joy Your usefulness has ended. With that Joy came back to her senses and asked what had happened. Mewtwo explained that he needed information on Pokemon Physiology to better understand pokemons bodies better.  
  
Brock, holding Nurse Joy, yelled in outrage, "What gives you the right to do this?!".  
  
'This is not like Pokemon the First movie, it's more like a Drama, not some make believe stuff you always hear from your parents. This is not going to be good. What if Mewtwo beats me? Then what?!', thought Dominique as she saw Mewtwo look at her in amusement.  
  
Are you doubting your own abilities young one? Asked Mewtwo as he smiled in sheer amusement at Dominique. Dominique panicked and then remembered something.  
  
"You don't scare me Mewtwo!", yelled Dominique defiantly which made everybody jump. "I know who and what you are. You are not some lab experiment I'll give you that, but you aren't a Pokemon either. You are what we call a missing link. Ash's Pokedex might not know you, but mine does…But don't take my word for it".  
  
Mewtwo looked at her and smiled as she brought out her Pokedex, a red handheld computer that carries information on Pokemon no matter what they look like. The Pokedex beeped and then the little red flap opened up and that's where all the fun begins. The pokedex then started to explain who and what Mewtwo was.  
  
  
  
Name: Mewtwo  
  
1st type: Psychic  
  
2nd type: None  
  
Information: A genetic Pokemon made from an ancient Mew's eyebrow. Mewtwo is a powerful Psychic with devastating attacks. Proceed with caution.  
  
Mewtwo stood there smirking at the Pokedex as Dominique went completely white.  
  
Is that all you got about me? That I was just created? What? No, 'I am not afraid of you Mewtwo' or is that song already to old for you? Mocked Mewtwo as he looked at Dominique. Dominique looked at Mewtwo and mumbled something.  
  
What was that? I am sorry I couldn't hear you. Did you say something? Mewtwo continued mocking Dominique until she looked angry with Mewtwo and said, "Mewtwo. You. Me. Battle. Now!".  
  
Mewtwo looked at Dominique and smiled. Like in the movie Mewtwo brought out the cloned evolve forms of Charmander, Squrtle, and Bulbasaur. Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur. Cory challenged Mewtwo with his Venusaur, Bruteroot. Neesha had challenged Mewtwo with her Blastoise, Shellshocker. And last but not lest was Ash with his unnamed Charizard. Dominique held on to her Pokemon and told Mewtwo that she will watch and when Neesha, Cory, and Ash had lost she would gladly take on the clones. As it was in the movie, the clones defeated the real pokemon with ease. So now it all rested with Dominique and her pokemon.  
  
Give up the fight while you can still say your good-byes to the world, human said Mewtwo as he watched his clones laugh with him. Dominique didn't say anything and took her Venusaur's pokeball off her belt she had on. "Go Chazy!", shouted Dominique as her Charizard came out in a bright light. Mewtwo looked at his Charizard to tell him to go. "Chazy! Use your flamethrower attack!", shouted Dominique as her heart raced with excitement of the battle. Chazy did as she told him to do and shot a large stream of flame at his enemy.  
  
Tackle said Mewtwo lowly as his Charizard charged forward with great speed. Dominique's Chazy looked at Mewtwo's Charizard and then looked back at Dominique who was telling him something in telepathy.  
  
Chazy! Listen, you have got my trust that you will be able to beat him. You can do it, just believe in yourself! Thought Dominique to Chazy as he glowed a bright red. Mewtwo's Charizard stopped the minute Dominique's glowed and looked at Mewtwo in confusion.  
  
Don't just stand there! Yelled Mewtwo Attack him! .  
  
Dominique had beaten Mewtwo with a new attack. And so on went the contest when Dominique had beaten every one of his clones. Finally, Dominique got the nerve to do what no trainer thought possible. She had captured Mewtwo. After the events that went on with the movie, you know he found Mew, he fought Mew, he killed Ash, and he reflected on what he did was wrong. Dominique chucked a Master Ball at Mewtwo when he was not paying attention on what was going on. The Master Ball could catch anything in one sweep with no muss and no fuss.  
  
Ash looked daggers at Dominique as she picked up the Master ball and put it on her belt. Mew then looked at Dominique and smiled when Dominique handed Mew a Master ball in which it caught itself. Ash now looked as if he was about to burst.  
  
Dominique didn't want any witnesses to what they had just seen, so she erased their Memories completely to when she had beaten Gary Oak.  
  
The a new beginning…  
  
Dominique walked down the road with Mewtwo's Master ball in one hand and Mew's Master ball on the belt. Dominique had trouble with Mewtwo first, because he just was plain mad that she had caught him.  
  
Second, were Mew and his questions on things. Dominique had made it to Jhoto a-okay with no problems with Chazy by her side.  
  
Now all Dominique had to do was to make sure Mewtwo was not going to psychic her when her back was turned. And just think, that growing up was hard…Try making it to your twentieth birthday with a Mewtwo!  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time, Dominique has to find all of the legendary birds and gets Mewtwo to like her. But, not the love kind of like! 


	2. The legend begins...

Discalimer: I explained everything in my review. Thanks Phoenix Feather for you comments this is for you and for all my friends.  
  
The legend begins…  
  
By: Moon Fighter  
  
Where we left off…  
  
Dominique was looking at Mewtwo's Master ball in concentration when all of a sudden, Mew appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Mew! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't sneak up on people!", said Dominique as she recovered from her heart attack.  
  
Dominique had gone from a normal everyday girl, to a Mewtwo female, and now into a Pokemon Master over night.  
  
Dominique was lost in thought when she heard Mew mewing something.  
  
"Mew, mew, mew mew me mew me mew mew (I, Mew, don't think it's nice of her to yell at me like that)", Said Mew as he sulked in a far corner of their campsite.  
  
Dominique, with her pokemon, had arrived in Viridian City.  
  
She watched as Mewtwo slept in her sleeping bag.  
  
She admitted she was fond of Mewtwo in a strange way, but she would never allow herself to get mixed up in that kind of relationship.  
  
Mew saw her sigh and went up to her to comfort her. Dominique watched as Mew danced in front of her, unknowing that Mewtwo was watching Mew also.  
  
Mewtwo also looked at Dominique as she sighed and hugged Mew in her arms.  
  
Mew seemed to enjoy it as Dominique complained about Mew being stinky, she mouthed the most feared thing that every pokemon hated, even if it was from her.  
  
"Mew, you need a bath, bad!", said Dominique as she fought the urge to laugh at his scared expression.  
  
Mew then struggled, but it was in vain as Dominique carried Mew over to a lake not far from their campsite.  
  
Mewtwo followed them over to the lake when Dominique threw Mew into it and tackled it in the water.  
  
"Mew! Quit splashing! You getting me wet!", Yelled Dominique as she brushed Mew firmly.  
  
Mewtwo watched as Mew calmed down when she hummed a song for him.  
  
Dominique began to scrub Mew with her hand and figured it wasn't going to work that way, so she went back into their campsite, after telling Mew to stay and be good, and grabbed her 'Grooming Kit' as Mew called it over to the lake.  
  
Dominique smiled as Mew looked at her evilly as if she was the enemy.  
  
"Hey! Don't give that look you little psychic cat thing! I just think you need to be clean for me to carry you into town", defended Dominique as Mew looked away ashamed.  
  
"Mew mew mew mew, mew mew meeew. Mew mew mew! (I don't like bath's that much, they scare me. So there!)", said Mew as he protested loudly.  
  
Dominique laughed lovingly at the pink psychic cat and smiled as he turned his lovely blue eyes toward her.  
  
"That's okay Mew. You see I sort of like baths, especially a bubble bath", said Dominique as she stroked Mew lovingly.  
  
Mew looked at her and laughed as he made a tiny pink bubble in the water.  
  
The pink bubble popped in front of Dominique causing a startled expression on her face.  
  
Mew laughed when he watched Dominique cry out in confusion and then glared at him in a threatening way.  
  
Mewtwo, on the other hand, had gotten the joke and was quietly laughing so that they didn't know he was there.  
  
Dominique finally laughed at Mews joke and grabbed him around the middle, pinning him down.  
  
"Looks like I caught myself a Mew", said Dominique as she watched Mew struggle from her grasp. Then, thinking nobody was around, looked at Mew and asked, "Hey Mew. If I show you something that I have not shown anyone while I was here, will you play with me?".  
  
Mew nodded and laughed as Dominique smiled in delight.  
  
Suddenly, Mews laughter was replaced by concerned cries as Dominique was surrounded with a bright white light.  
  
Dominique held one hand on her while the other held a rock in pain.  
  
Mew came over to her and chirped in concern.  
  
"It's okay Mew. It doesn't hurt that bad", said Dominique as she screamed out in pain.  
  
Finally, at what seemed forever, Dominique held up a purple jewel in the shape of a heart.  
  
The jewel glowed an eerie purple as Dominique held it.  
  
"This Mew, is called 'The Psychic Heart Jewel'. With it, the wearer can be the world's strongest psychic. You see, I am suppose to travel to all the legendary pokemon caves and earn their jewels by right and not by force. I am not from this time and neither a pokemon Master rather a trainer and studier of the art's. I wish to earn you jewel by right and Mewtwo's as well if he has one", said Dominique as she bit her lower lip waiting for Mew to answer her.  
  
Mew looked at Dominique with innocent eyes and nodded his head in understanding.  
  
Of course you may win my jewel. It is in the snow cap mountains to the East of Viridian. Take heart that you and you alone may see it. Anyone else it would destroy itself said Mew in her head and not out loud.  
  
Mewtwo paid attention to what they were saying and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
'She has a jewel to make the wearer to be even more powerful? I must be nice to her then to use her to get the jewel', thought Mewtwo as he again watched what was happening to the two.  
  
Dominique nodded in reply and teleported to the mountains that Mew said was his jewel was.  
  
When they reached there, Dominique was in shock at all the pretty colors in the fields and of the mountains themselves.  
  
"It's…it's beautiful Mew," said Dominique as she quickly looked at the pink cat in amazement. "This is where your jewel is?"  
  
Yes, it is said mew as he went over to her and took her hand in his pink paw.  
  
Dominique smiled and held his paw in comfort.  
  
The tests will be hard for a human, master. You may not even survive it said Mew as none of them noticed Mewtwo teleporting where they were also.  
  
Dominique smiled and said, "I think I can handle it Mew. Besides," she then transformed into her Mewthree like state.  
  
Who said anything about being human to do the tests? asked Dominique as she continued to hold Mew's paw.  
  
Mew looked at her and smiled in happiness. You are the one that will help me then. Then let the battle commence!!!  
  
To be continued…  
  
Author note: I hope you liked this episode. It was fun to write. Now all I need is some help writing chapter 3…Oh and Pheonix Feather, sorry if I spelled it wrong, will you tell me you real name and who you are? Because my real name is Dominique ;). Thanks. 


End file.
